


Reluctant Hero

by Arnie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 10:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18658321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arnie/pseuds/Arnie
Summary: Radek goes on a mission





	Reluctant Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "no dialogue" challenge on the LiveJournal comm sgahcchallenges

Radek tried to open his eyes, then gave it up as a bad job. He could hear Teyla murmuring to him, her hands - despite her warrior abilities - gentle on his shoulders. Other sounds reached him too: the sounds of small rocks tumbling, and the gentle hush of dirt trickling.

Sorting through his memories, Radek realised what must have happened: the ceiling to the altar room had given way during that sudden tremor. He'd heard the ominous creaking, seen the ceiling begin to break, and had flung himself at Teyla as the first chunks of stone had fallen.

At least Teyla was all right. Radek would not have liked to have faced the rest of her team if she had been hurt. Dredging up the energy from somewhere, he managed to raise his hand to pat hers awkwardly, then forced a half-smile as her voice betrayed her relief.

Teyla's hands stilled suddenly, and Radek caught the sounds she obviously had: someone was coming. She patted him, the tension in her hands giving him warning, and he nodded in return.

Even though the planet and temple were supposedly deserted, Radek couldn't help flashing back to Rodney when he'd returned from losing Gall and Abrams. The Wraith ship had been deserted...until that one surviving Wraith had left hibernation.

Radek forced open his eyes and turned his head to see Teyla moving almost-silently towards the door, her footsteps barely audible as she stepped over or around pieces of the ceiling. Without the rest of their team, she had no back up, and Radek swore under his breath as he tried to pull his sidearm free without shooting himself in the leg.

He resisted the urge to swear loudly and tugged harder at his sidearm as the sounds from the corridor drew nearer. With Rodney back on Atlantis and complaining loudly (almost endlessly, in fact) about Carson refusing to let him go on missions for now, it was up to Radek to try to take Rodney's place, and he knew Rodney would expect him to protect his team members. If only he could get his gun free.

Black spots danced in his vision as a figure - no, two figures - came into view, and Radek relaxed as he realised they were people he knew. As Teyla turned, and hurried back to him, her footsteps louder now, Radek gave brief thanks to whichever deity had seen to it that he had not needed to be a hero that day.

The end.


End file.
